


Unterwegs

by sevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Staffel 1
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam kann nicht schlafen, jetzt nicht und vielleicht nie wieder."</p>
<p>Nachdem Sam Jess verloren hat, ist er mit Dean wieder unterwegs. Seine Gedanken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unterwegs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1846) by candle_beck. 



> Vielen lieben Dank an [sammychan](http://sammychan.livejournal.com/) für das schnelle und gute Betalesen^^

Sam kann nicht schlafen, jetzt nicht und vielleicht nie wieder.

Vom Beifahrersitz sehen alle Städte gleich aus und Deans Hände trommeln auf dem Lenkrad.  
Dean macht blöde Witze und grinst ihn an.

Manchmal haben die Straßen nicht mal Namen. State Road 42. Route 28. Sie sind schon viel zu weit nördlich, bevor Dean endlich zugibt, dass sie die letzten zwei Stunden in die falsche Richtung gefahren sind. Sams Leben ist im Arsch und die Lichter der Tankstelle auf dem schwarzen Lack des Autos sind die passende Beleuchtung.

Das Auto ist so verdammt schwarz.

Sie leben von Fastfood aus mickrigen Cafes in unbedeutenden Städten mit rosa-weiß karierten Fußböden wie fahle, blutunterlaufene Augen. Dean flirtet mit der Kellnerin, verzieht seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Sam schreibt Jess' Namen in den Ketchup auf seinem Teller, mit einer Pommes.

Er hat keine Ahnung, wo sie hinfahren; er weiß nur, dass es furchtbar wird. Egal wo sie hinfahren, immer sterben Menschen, grimmig und unverzeihlich, Staub in seinen Augen und Kratzer auf Deans Unterarmen, weil Sam sich zu sehr festklammert.

Als sie noch kleiner waren, mussten sie sich zusammen im Schrank verstecken. Stirn an Stirn und die Winterjacken über ihnen wie ein schützendes Dach zitterten sie vor Angst und flüsterten Ich glaube an Geister, ich glaube an das, was ich nicht sehen kann wie ein Mantra. Draußen in der Halle stand ihr Vater, ein silbernes Kreuz in der einen, eine Armbrust in der anderen Hand und schrie immer wieder, dass sie sich bloß nicht bewegen sollten.

Er hat sie gut gedrillt.

Dean sagt, er soll schlafen, aber Dean kann zur Hölle fahren. Sam war schon da. Deans Hand liegt auf seinem Nacken und das reicht ihm. Dean hat Schwielen an den Händen und Narben auf den Fingern und sein Daumen liegt auf dem obersten Knochen von Sams Wirbelsäule unter seinen Haaren. Dean sagt „Du brauchst 'nen Haarschnitt!"

Sam lächelt.

Dean kann immer schlafen, in den Motels. Dämonen kriechen über seine Brust und Sam sitzt im einzigen Stuhl und summt Metallica. Er hat gelernt, ihnen nicht zu vertrauen, den Schatten, die wie Klauen über Deans T-Shirt gleiten, dem Gefühl der Zähne auf seiner Unterlippe, der Art und Weise, wie Sam manchmal so verdammt Angst um ihn hat, dass es alles andere wegschwemmt. Wenn Sam seine Augen zumacht, sieht er blaue Flammen und Blut auf seinem eigenen Gesicht, wie im Film.

Dean bewegt sich und sein T-Shirt rutscht hoch. In ein paar Minuten wird Sam aufstehen und es wieder dahin ziehen, wo es hingehört. Dean schläft auf dem Bauch, als wäre er schon tot.

Werbekanäle sind okay, stummgeschaltet und mit Led Zeppelin von Deans Discman in den Ohren. Fernsehen und Musik haben für lange, surreale Zeitspannen einen Rhythmus und dann vergisst Sam für einen Moment, dass er nie wieder so leben wollte.

Morgens holt Sam Kaffee für Dean und setzt sich auf die Bettkante. Dean grunzt und sein Kopf stößt Sam in die Seite, seine Hand umklammert Sams Knie. Dean vergisst manchmal seine eigene „Kein albernes Angefasse"-Regel, wenn er gerade erst aufgewacht ist. Manchmal vergisst er das auch sonst. Sam macht das nichts aus.

Nach zwei Bechern Kaffe und vier Schokoriegeln sind sie wieder unterwegs. Ein Leben unterwegs mit frühlingsgrünen Straßenschildern und Feldern. Felder, Mais und Weizen und Stroh und Gott weiß was noch. Schwarze Krähen in der Luft und Sam kann einfach nicht aufhören, in allem ein Zeichen zu sehen.

Irgendwie ist Dean zur Zeit das einzige, was noch wenigstens ein bisschen Sinn macht.

Als Teenager tranken sie geklautes Bier am Fluss; ihr altes Seil baumelte immer noch vom Baum wie das langsamste Pendel der Welt. Die Jagdgewehre und Sicheln im Kofferraum, ihre Gesichter mit Asche beschmiert. Dean war betrunken und lachte, biss in den schweren Stoff von Sams Jacke.

„Wenn Leute umbringen böse ist, aber die, die wir umbringen, auch böse sind, was sind wir dann?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder. Seine Worte waren alle undeutlich, die harte Kante von Deans Zähnen auf Sams Haut spürbar durch sämtliche Lagen Kleidungsstücke. Der harsche Herbstwind kribbelte auf seiner Haut. Dean lachte nur und schob seine Hand in Sams Haare.

„Hey, Alter", sagt Dean, seine Hand auf Sams Brustkorb. Sam schreckt hoch und schnappt nach Luft.

Er versucht sich zu erinnern, ob er Dean jemals ängstlich erlebt hat. Irgendwann sicherlich, als Wiedergänger und Poltergeister und was sonst noch so an bösen Gestalten über die Erde kriecht noch nicht Alltag waren. Und wenn nicht, dann garantiert im Flugzeug. Aber alles, woran er sich erinnert ist Deans Grinsen, wie er sich aufrichtet und die Waffe neu lädt.

Im Rückspiegel verschwimmt alles und Deans Hand liegt immer noch auf Sams Brust. Sams Herz schlägt laut und unregelmäßig vor Kummer, gegen Deans Handfläche. Von irgendwo weit weg wehen die Worte „...der Tag wird kommen, an dem das Böse dieses Land verlassen hat. An diesem Tag wirst du erlöst werden."

Sam schlägt Deans Hand zur Seite und dreht das Radio lauter. Unwillkürlich rückt Dean ein Stück näher, aber Sam sagt „Nein" und Dean nimmt seine Hand zurück ans Steuer.

Noch eine abgerissene Kneipe mit denselben Gesichtern, zerknautscht wie die Geldscheine, mit denen sie bezahlen. Dean liegt ihm mit seinem ständigen „Wer arbeitet, darf auch Spaß haben" in den Ohren, aber Sam glaubt nicht daran. Ihr Job ist gottlos, freudlos und verdammt einsam.

In der Ecke sitzt ihr Vater vor einem Whisey und Sam ist schon auf halbem Weg, mit Tränen in den Augen, bevor Dean ihn an der Schulter zurückhält. „Er ist es nicht", sagt er leise

Er ist es niemals. Tausende von Kilometern auf der Autobahn und Motels und Kirchenparkplätze und es sind immer nur Sam und Dean, die letzten Reste einer abgerissenen und zerstörten Familie.

Sam ist abgerissen und zerstört.

Dean legt den Arm um seine Hüfte und trägt ihn aus der Kneipe. Sam ist schnell gewachsen, war schon mit 14 größer als Dean und ein Jahr später größer als ihr Vater. Das hat es für ein paar Jahre nicht einfach gemacht, mit Dean zu kämpfen und sich auf den kommenden Krieg vorzubereiten. Wie oft hatte Sam vergessen, wie lang seine Arme und Beine mittlerweile waren, wenn er sich aus Deans Griff rauszuwinden versuchte. „Denk an deine Größe, Sammy!" schrie ihr Vater, oder: „Nagel ihn fest, Dean!"

Gemischte Botschaften, wie Dean: warm unter seinem Arm, seine Hand an Sams Gürtel. Die Ampellichter sind kaputt, flackern von rot zu gelb zu grün und wieder zurück, immer und immer wieder. In Sams Kopf dreht sich alles. Kirschblüten liegen auf dem Fußweg.

„Komm schon, Sam, benutz deine Beine", murmelt Dean und Sam flüstert „Denk an deine Größe!"

Er wirbelt herum und dann ist es Dean, der mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt wird, erstaunt blinzelt. Sam grinst mit blutigen Zähnen, denn Dean ist zwar stark, aber Sam war immer schon schneller.

„Was?" fragt Dean und die orangenen Straßenlaternen spiegeln sich in seinen Augen. Sam wünscht sich mehr als alles andere, er könnte seinen Bruder einfach so stehen lassen.

Er legt seine Stirn an Deans und ihr Atem vermischt sich und plötzlich liegen Deans Hände auf seinen Hüften. Sam kriegt gerade noch so mit, dass Dean einmal schnell in die Runde schaut, denn in einem Kaff wie diesem müssen sie nicht Brüder sein, um dafür eingesperrt zu werden.

_Wir landen in der Hölle_ , würde Sam gerne sagen, wo hunderte von angepissten Dämonen auf sie warten, alles, was sie jemals umgebracht haben. Eine ganze Armee, und sie sind jetzt nur noch zu zweit.

Er kann nicht sprechen. Er ist so müde, dass er heulen könnte und er sackt zusammen, sein Gesicht gegen die Mauer gepresst und seine Hand in Deans T-Shirt verkrampft. Dean führt ihn sachte zurück zum Auto und legt ihn auf den Rücksitz, seine Beine hängen aus der offenen Tür.

Sam versucht, nach Dean zu greifen und es ist nur fair, dass Dean diesmal „Nein" sagt.

Sams Halluzinationen fangen in Iowa an; Farbschlieren auf der Windschutzscheibe, Gesichter in den Wolken, die ihn auslachen. Er erzählt Dean nichts davon, Dean, der eine Sonnenbrille wie ein Autobahncop trägt und den einen Ellenbogen am offenen Fenster abstützt. Sam hält sein albernes Lachen zurück und sein Brustkorb schmerzt vor Anstrengung.

Deans Hand zerquetscht eine Coladose und wirft sie in einen Mülleimer. Er folgt einem hübschen Mädchen mit seinen Blicken, als sie die Straße hinuntergeht. Sam lehnt sich total übermüdet ans Auto und beobachtet Dean. Er beobachtet sich selbst in Motel-Spiegeln und seine Augen sehen aus wie Brandflecke. Dean steht hinter ihm, verschwommen und mit nassen Haaren.

Eine Leiche ohne Kopf spaziert am Rand der Autobahn umher und Sam macht das Licht im Auto an, weil er genau weiß, wie reizbar Dean dann wird. Er liest solange im Tagebuch von ihrem Vater, bis sein Gehirn voller Splitter ist und seine Kehle nach Dean schreit. Das Böse ist überall.

In irgendeiner Hinterhofgasse fangen sie wieder an zu kämpfen, wie ihr Vater es ihnen beigebracht hat. Sam schlägt Dean in die Seite und Dean verpasst ihm eine blutige Nase und Sam hat keine Ahnung, ob es nur Training ist oder ob sie tatsächlich wütend aufeinander sind. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er vorher gesagt hat.

Am Ende knien sie beide auf dem Boden, die Arme um ihre Schultern gelegt und atmen so heftig, dass es sich wie ein Motor anhört. Deans Bartstoppeln kratzen Sam an der Wange, und Sam fängt an zu weinen. Ich kann nicht mehr, will er sagen, aber dann fühlt er Deans Mund an seinem Schlüsselbein und bricht zusammen, als wäre er verflucht.

Deans große Hände liegen ausgebreitet und vorsichtig auf seinem Rücken voller blauer Flecke und Sam ist derjenige, der ihn zwingt, schneller und härter zu werden, ungeduldig, weil Zeit das einzige ist, von dem sie zu viel haben. Zeit und die Straßen, die immer ins beschissene Nichts führen. Deans Finger hinterlassen noch mehr blaue Flecken auf Sams Rippen und Sams Blut schmiert über Deans Gesicht. Es ist sowieso dasselbe Blut.

Sam schläft, mit seinem Bruder im selben Bett. Nicht mal drei Zentimeter sind zwischen ihnen, und Sam träumt, dass es immer so bleibt.

Er wacht schreiend auf und Dean ist weg. Sam zieht das Bett ab und wünscht sich, er könnte die Laken verbrennen. Sein Kopf bringt ihn um. Er weint unter der Dusche und schreibt den Namen seiner toten Freundin mit Seife auf den Spiegel. Dann ist Dean wieder da mit Kaffee und Schokolade und einer Bisswunde am Hals.

Der Himmel draußen ist blau, aber es riecht nach Regen. Sam kann _Glaube_ und _Vertrauen_ erklären, aber nicht erkennen und er kann seinen Bruder anmeckern, dass nicht genügend Zucker da ist und er kann wochen- und monatelang ohne Schlaf auskommen und mit blutigroten Händen. Er kann darum beten, die Stimme seines Vaters noch mal zu hören, das Lächeln seiner Freundin noch mal zu sehen oder sich an das Lachen seiner Mutter zu erinnern. Alles, was ihm bleibt sind Deans reine, grausame Augen und die Erlösung darin, also klaut er seinem Bruder die Schlüssel und knurrt, wenn Dean protestiert.

Sie sind wieder unterwegs.


End file.
